Love Lurks in the Shadows
by Lucifer's Kitty
Summary: Albert senses a 'presence' nearby.. and it's into teasing him and the rest of the crew with such things like brutal attacks and seductive temptation.(R for Love scenes later in the story)


Precautions for this Chapter: Well, some blood and gore towards  
the end.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Cyborg 009... blah, blah, blah, blah... So, I do  
Not own it...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was raining. It was raining hard. The crew was inside  
Kozumi's mansion just lying around doing nothing. 006 was  
in the kitchen making dinner for them while teaching Dr.  
Gilmore and Kozumi how to cook. 007, 008, and 005 were  
sitting in a circle on the living room floor playing Old  
Maid. 003 was sitting in a chair off to the side of them  
while holding 001. Al was sitting at the kitchen table, as  
well as Jet and Joe. They all had prepared their own drinks  
of choice. Joe had iced tea. Jet had cream soda, and Al had  
wine of course. Red wine. Red, the very color that reminded  
him of blood. He found that specific color so distasteful.  
The fact that it did remind him of blood almost made him  
want to puke. But he put up with it.  
  
Suddenly there was a brilliant flash of lightning. And a  
loud roar of thunder immediately followed. The surprise of  
these short occurrences made everyone jump. All except for  
Al. He maintained perfect posture and stillness. Perfect  
posture even though he seemed to be reclining in his chair.  
Nothing ever seemed to bother this mysterious being.  
  
Once more the bright lightning and loud thunder attacked  
from the sky. And again everyone jumped to the horrible  
interruption of silence. Al flinched slightly, sensing a  
certain presence right outside the glass door. He had never  
sensed this presence before. He anticipated that the others  
would have sensed it as well. Especially 003. But it  
appeared so to him that they did not.  
  
Out of nowhere the lights began to flicker. They flashed on  
and off, on and off, until everything went completely dark.  
Out of sheer instinct, 005, being so tall and strong,  
volunteered to go outside to check on the fuse box. And it  
was sort of an automatic thing with the Team that the one  
going somewhere, should always have a partner to be with  
him. So, 008 went along.  
  
Al had sensed the presence again. Only this time, it was  
much closer. Much closer than when it was right outside. It  
was in the very room that he and the others were in. He  
stood up out of his chair and abruptly ran to the middle of  
the living room, stepping all over the cards on the floor.  
  
"What's wrong 004?" 003 said.  
  
"I sense something... It's very powerful... But what the Hell  
is it?!" Al said in frustration. He couldn't stand not  
knowing something that seemed so obvious.  
  
He turned around, only to bump into the presence. He could  
not see anything. He looked down only to find that there  
were angry-shaped red eyes that glared into his. The same  
evil blood red color that he despised so. They were  
glowing. They were glowing very bright. But for the  
presence to seem so strong, he was in surprise to find that  
it was much smaller than he was, almost as if it was a  
small teen of some sort. He noticed the curvy outline of  
the figure and knew it was a female.  
  
Al swatted at the presence. Seeing if it had a solid form.  
It did. It felt like he had smacked it right in the face.  
This action caused the presence to quickly build up anger.  
A spine-tingling sound came from it. Like a sword being  
pulled from it's sheath. This idea was quite possible. But  
still being so dark, Al could not see a thing except for  
the glowing red eyes.  
  
"Damn! What takes so long to fix the fuse box?!" Al  
exclaimed.  
  
Suddenly, a disturbing wail came from the bottom of Al's  
throat.  
  
"004!" Everyone shouted in fear.  
  
It sounded like someone had gutted a fish. There was a  
distinct odor in the air. The smell of fresh blood it had  
seemed to the others on the Team. All of them shuddered as  
they heard a liquid substance spill onto the floor. Jet and  
Joe couldn't take it anymore. Together, they both charged  
towards the sound. Suddenly, the lights came back on. They  
thought they were about to ram into the presence, but when  
they saw what they were actually doing, it turned out they  
ran into Al.  
  
They fell onto the floor. A loud thump was heard by all of  
the crew. Even 005 and 008 who had returned out of the cold  
and rain after turning the power back on. What the Team saw  
was not blood all over the floor, but a pile of three men.  
  
"Get the Hell off me!" Al shouted.  
  
The two confused cyborgs did as they were told. They were  
indeed covered in blood, but not as much as they expected  
to see. It was because of Al being made up of mostly  
inorganic parts.  
  
Al continued to sense the presence, but it did not feel as  
though it was very close anymore. He wiped some of the  
blood that was sprayed onto his cheek off his face.  
  
Dr. Gilmore stared at Al's wound in concern.  
  
"003, take 004 to my lab and make sure you stop that from  
bleeding as soon as possible!" He said in concern.  
  
003 obeyed. She linked her arm to his and led him to  
Gilmore's lab. Al did not seem to be limping at all. He  
seemed to have his mind set on other things.  
  
Dr. Gilmore and Professor Kozumi followed them to the lab.  
  
Al kept ignoring everything the two doctors said to him. He  
concentrated on that presence.  
  
He had grown intensively weak from being stabbed straight  
through his belly and could not do a thing about it. The  
only thing he could remember before passing out was that it  
was coming closer and closer again. He just hoped that the  
rest of the crew could sense the thing in enough time to  
attack it before it attacked them.  
  
Heehee. ^_^ I hope you liked it! That has probably got to  
be the first time I've done anything gory like that...  
  
Preview of Next Chapter: Al slowly recovers from the  
incident, both mentally and physically. He barely gets a  
chance to get out of his bed, when the presence returns.  
Only this time, it seems to be more in the seductive  
category. 


End file.
